<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>关于口罩 by Gn0ss1enne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137906">关于口罩</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gn0ss1enne/pseuds/Gn0ss1enne'>Gn0ss1enne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>青赤Aoak [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:20:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gn0ss1enne/pseuds/Gn0ss1enne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>因为疫情。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Aomine Daiki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>青赤Aoak [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>关于口罩</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“大辉我说过了吧，这个时期每天来训练路上都必须戴口罩的。”赤司面露愠色地看着青峰，“你再这样的话不要来训练了。”</p><p> </p><p>青峰一时被赤司的语气慑住，上午过去了一半才后知后觉地意识到赤司罕见地真的生气了。</p><p>于是奇迹的其他几位发现青峰突然成了一副二十四孝好……队友的样子，给赤司递水递毛巾还不算完，没掖好的球衣也旁若无人地亲手帮他整理，甚至还在活动结束后打扫了场地、收拾了球车。</p><p>这些收尾工作往常都是赤司带着几位一年级球员共同完成的。</p><p> </p><p>当赤司最后锁上体育馆大门后，一转身入目的便是台阶下乖乖戴上口罩的青峰大辉。</p><p>“那个……别生气了。队长生气对队员不好的……”青峰尴尬地摸了摸后脑勺的头发。</p><p> </p><p>这是什么鬼理论，赤司心想，浅蹙的眉心却舒展开来。</p><p>他陡然向前倾身，揪起青峰口罩的前端，向上拉起，盖住他的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>“啾～”的一声，赤司无声笑了下，“好了，你现在被名为赤司征十郎的病毒感染了。”</p><p>随后轻快地一步迈下三个台阶擦过青峰的衣摆离开了～</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>